Fora de Controle
by Paty-chan
Summary: UA - Ben é um Mestre Encanador. Kevin é um detento com nivel máximo de periculosidade. Quando esses elementos se encontram, a resposta pode ser explosiva.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: estava com saudade de Bevin! Essa fic se passa em UA (Universo Alternativo), conterá alguns elementos parecidos com o da série, mas farei muitas mudanças. Espero que gostem e não deixem de escrever uma review! ;D  
Tati, essa é pra você minha linda, Feliz Natal! **

**FORA DE CONTROLE**

**Capitulo 01**

Ben sentia seu corpo vibrando com a adrenalina, conforme corria na direção do pátio principal. O alarme soava alto pelos corredores, ensurdecendo-o. Ele corria o máximo que suas pernas conseguiam e não estava cansado.

Quase derrapou ao virar à direita e seguiu em frente, pulou os degraus com facilidade, chegando ao seu destino. O pátio principal da prisão estava cheio de alienígenas de alta periculosidade equipados com as armas dos guardas e apontando-as para um grupo de reféns ajoelhados no chão.

-Ok, a festa acabou! –o humano disse, em voz alta. –Larguem suas armas e se entreguem enquanto ainda têm chances de saírem ilesos.

-Ih, olha lá! –um dos prisioneiros disse, com um sorriso estranho no rosto. –Esse nanico quer nos dar ordens! Você é apenas um humano patético!

Ben sorriu ao ouvir o comentário, ninguém o levava à sério quando estava na sua forma original. Por isso ele girou o Omnitrix no pulso e se transformou em _Rath._ O alienígena com forma de tigre saiu correndo na direção do grupo e lançou uma voadora perfeita no rosto daquele que havia feito a piadinha.

A partir disso, o caos se instalou no pátio. Os outros guardas chegaram e atiravam contra os detentos, procurando dispersá-los para resgatarem os reféns. Alguns prisioneiros revidavam e atiravam de volta, outros caiam mortos e Ben abria caminho com os pulsos, batendo em qualquer um que estivesse na frente.

-Mas vocês são uns merdinhas mesmo! –ele disse rindo, enquanto socava um _Diamante_. –Nem conseguem fazer uma rebelião decente...

De repente ouve um estouro e um alien atravessou a parede, quebrando-a por completo. Ele levantou-se com dificuldade, balançando a cabeça. Era enorme e composto por pedaços de vários outros, como se tivesse sido recortado e colado. Após recuperado da tonteira, berrou e se atirou na frente dos detentos restantes, usando diversos poderes para encurralá-los no canto do pátio. Ben correu na sua direção e o puxou pela calda, arremessando-o do outro lado.

-Chegou a vez de acertarmos as nossas contas! –ele disse, aproximando-se do outro, rosnando. –Levanta, seu filha da puta!

O alien levantou, limpando o sangue de sua boca. Os olhos díspares o encaravam com seriedade.

-Ora ora, se não é o salvador da galáxia, Benjamin Tennyson! –ele disse, o sarcasmo evidente em cada palavra. –Veio dar um oi pro seu velho inimigo?

-Na verdade, eu vim quebrar você e garantir que nunca mais abra a boca. –Ben respondeu, levantando o punho.

Estava prestes a desferir um soco, quando alguém segurou seu braço. Era o Grão-Mestre dos Encanadores e parecia meio irritado.

-O que pensa que está fazendo, Mestre Tennyson?! –seu tom era autoritário. –A rebelião acabou.

-Me desculpe. –Ben soltou o braço e voltou para a forma humana.

-Além disso, o detento 6901 está se preparando para ganhar liberdade condicional. –o Grão-Mestre olhou para o resto do pátio.

-O que?! Você realmente pretende dar liberdade condicional para ele?! –o humano espantou-se.

O Grão-Mestre o encarou sério, como se não fosse discutir isso naquele momento. Respirou fundo e ando pelo pátio, distribuindo ordens. Quando ele já estava longe o suficiente, o detento voltou-se para o humano.

-_Mestre Tennyson_? –havia incredulidade na sua voz.

-Fui promovido dentro dos Encanadores e agora sou responsável pela Sessão 15. –ele respondeu com um tom monótono. –E acho bom você não me desafiar...

Ele afastou-se, pisando forte. Depois de muito trabalho para colocar os prisioneiros em suas celas e mandar os feridos para as enfermarias, Ben acompanhou o Grão-Mestre até sua sala.

-Qual é o seu problema com o 6901? –ele questionou, cruzando as mãos em cima da mesa. –Tem noção de que se eu não chegasse a tempo, você iria cometer um erro grave?

-Acredito que se esqueceu que ele tentou me matar! –Ben estava irritado com todo aquele comportamento paternalista adotado pelo seu superior. -Ele é nível 10 de periculosidade!

-Aquilo foi há quase 15 anos atrás, em tempos terráqueos... Achei que já tivesse superado.

Ben levantou-se, respirando fundo e passando a mão pelos cabelos. Estava se controlando para não acabar explodindo ali mesmo e mandar todos os Encanadores para um lugar muito ruim e longe. Talvez fosse o efeito-colateral de ter se transformado em _Rath._ Aquele alienígena era um poço de estresse e mal humor.

-Enfim, essa questão da liberdade condicional é pra valer? –ele apoiou-se na parede.

-Claro que sim! –o Grão-Mestre pegou uma prancheta eletrônica e digitou algumas coisas. –Ele têm nos ajudado bastante, fornecendo informações valiosas sobre algumas gangues.

-E por isso você resolveu soltá-lo na galáxia? –Ben levantou uma sobrancelha. –Sério mesmo?

-Sou eu quem decide por aqui. –o outro terminou de digitar e entregou a prancheta para ele. –E decidi que o 6901 vai cumprir sua liberdade condicional no seu planeta, tendo você como avaliador.

Ben tossiu, porque foi pego completamente despreparado. Como assim? Será que tinha escutado direito?

-Quero relatórios mensais sobre como ele está se desenvolvendo. –o Grão-Mestre, levantou-se e apertou um botão no comunicador. –Quero que preparem o 6901 para deixar a prisão em regime de liberdade condicional.

-Perai! –o humano aproximou-se de seu superior. –Por quanto tempo isso vai durar?  
-Até eu achar necessário.

Ele saiu da sala, deixando o outro para trás, confuso e irritado. Ben o seguiu segundos depois, indo até o terceiro andar, onde ficava hangar das naves. O detento já se encontrava lá, com o dispositivo de localização, que parecia uma pulseira grossa e preta, preso ao pulso.

O Grão-Mestre estava explicando que Ben tinha o poder de ativar o sistema de choque da pulseira, que deixaria o detento inconsciente, em caso de fuga ou ameaça à vida de outras pessoas. Deveria trabalhar junto com seu avaliador para manter a ordem e a segurança da Sessão 15, por tempo indeterminado.

-Agora peço que se desfaça dessa aparência e adote sua real forma. –o superior exigiu.

O alien fechou os olhos e pareceu se concentrar. Em alguns segundos, voltou à sua forma original, completamente nu. Ele escondeu sua região genital com as mãos, apesar do sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

Possuía a aparência de um humano de 26 anos. Alto, de pele muito pálida, cabelos e olhos negros como piche, quase sem nenhum pêlo no corpo. Ben sentiu seu estômago se revirando ao encarar aquele rosto novamente. Continuava o mesmo de 15 anos atrás e invocava as lembranças das quais queria esquecer.

O detento vestiu as roupas que lhe foram entregues, camisa branca, calça jeans e tênis. Seu cabelo longo caia como uma cascata negra e lisa sobre os ombros, mas parecia não se importar com isso.

-O detento 6901 deverá ficar alocado em sua residência, Mestre Tennsyon. –o Grão-Mestre disse, entregando um comunicador. –Qualquer incidente deverá ser reportado imediatamente.

-Sim senhor. –ele respondeu de má vontade.

Ben andou na direção da sua nave, sem olhar pra trás. Entrou na cabine de comando e preparou-se para voltar ao seu planeta. Estava tão concentrado no painel que só percebeu que não estava mais sozinho quando o detento sentou na cadeira ao lado.

-Você vai lá trás, 6901. –ele respondeu, sem desviar os olhos do painel.

-Pra que essa formalidade toda? –o outro perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. –Somos velhos amigos.

Ben levantou o olhar e encarou-o. Pensou que nunca mais fosse vê-lo naquela forma e isso o deixava enjoado.

-Se quiser continuar vivo, é melhor calar a sua maldita boca, Kevin Ethan Levin.

E assim ele deu a partida da nave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 02**

Kevin abriu os olhos e espreguiçou-se devagar. Afinal, seu plano em fugir da cadeia tinha dado certo. Tinha todo o tempo do mundo pela frente, uma vida inteira ainda pra aproveitar.

Sorriu ao pensar que enganou direitinho o Grão-Mestre dos Encanadores. Desde quando se concede a permissão de liberdade condicional para um detento com nível máximo de periculosidade?

Ainda deitado, ele olhou ao redor. Já tinha anoitecido e o luar entrava pela janela da varanda, iluminando a sala. O apartamento de Ben era muito bem decorado, cheio de aparelhos modernos, com móveis de qualidade em cores mais básicas, como marrom, preto e creme, contrastando com a pintura sempre muito viva nos ambientes.

Kevin levantou do sofá, que seria sua cama indefinidamente. Foi para o banheiro se aliviar e depois que usou o vaso, encarou-se no espelho. Seu rosto possuía linhas duras e bem definidas, o nariz quebrado dava certo charme e algumas mechas insistiam em cair sobre a face, afinal seu cabelo estava enorme, indo até o meio das costas.

Jogou um pouco de água no rosto para acordar, e saiu do banheiro. Ainda não havia decorado a disposição das portas no corredor, por isso ficou parado alguns segundos tentando se lembrar onde ficava a cozinha, quando escutou voz do Ben saindo de um dos quartos.

-Não sei se vou agüentar isso Gwen! –ele disse, sua voz parecida cansada. –Acho que vou mandar uma mensagem pro Grão-Mestre pedindo para que outro Encanador seja o Avaliador _dele._

-Quer parar com esse pessimismo? –a prima de Ben respondeu, de maneira autoritária. –Já parou pra pensar que essa missão pode te ajudar a finalmente se livrar dos fantasmas do passado?

Kevin andou lentamente, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho. Aproximou-se do quarto e viu que a porta estava entreaberta. Ele viu que lá dentro, Ben tinha uma espécie de escritório.

Várias telas estavam presas à parede, mostrando cenas de noticiários terráqueos e de outros planetas que faziam parte da Sessão 15, que correspondia à Via Láctea. Do outro lado das telas, havia uma grande mesa, na qual Ben estava sentado, conversando com Gwen por um computador muito luxuoso, provavelmente tecnologia de fora do planeta.

-Não tenho certeza disso. –ele disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos. –Você tem noção de que_ ele_ tem que ficar aqui em casa?!

-Eu entendo a sua situação primo, mas já fazem 15 anos! –Gwen aproximou o rosto da tela. –Quem sabe ele não mudou nesse tempo?

-Enfim, eu tenho que desligar. Preciso trabalhar... –Ben sorriu ao olhar para a prima. –Obrigado pelo apoio...

-É pra isso que a família serve, querido. E veja se pode dar uma passada aqui em Anodyne, eu e vóvó estamos com saudades.

Ele se despediram e Ben encerrou a ligação. Arrumou-se na cadeira e começou a trabalhar, digitando no teclado e falando em voz altas algumas ordens para os Encanadores que estavam sob sua jurisdição.

Kevin ficou ali parado mais alguns segundos e depois voltou a deitar no sofá. Estava cansado, então fechou os olhos e deixou o cansaço dominar. Quando estava quase conseguindo dormir de novo, vou acordado com um sacolejo.

-Levanta, temos uma missão. –Ben disse, fechando o macacão que vestia.

-O que? –ele gemeu, afundando o rosto no travesseiro. –Pode ir, vou continuar dormindo.

-Olha, isso é um saco pra mim também, ter você por perto. –o outro foi sincero. –Então não vamos tornar isso ainda mais difícil, ok?

Kevin levantou e vestiu os tênis. Eles subiram uma escada que levou ao terraço do prédio, já que o apartamento ficava na cobertura. Ben apertou um botão no controle e o sistema de camuflagem da nave desligou, eles entraram.

Minutos depois já estavam fora da Terra, viajando pelo espaço. Ben havia recebido uma mensagem pedindo por ajuda de uma nave, que havia sido vitima de ataques de piratas espaciais.

Ele apertou alguns botões no painel e deixou a nave em piloto automático, com a rota programada.

-Quando chegarmos lá, você vai ficar perto de mim e obedecer as minhas ordens. –Ben encarou o outro. –Estamos claros?

Kevin apenas deu de ombros, olhando para o outro lado. Pouco se interessava com o que iria acontecer, sua cabeça estava em outro lugar. Precisava continuar se fazendo de bom moço para conseguir sua liberdade, sua preciosidade liberdade. E para isso deveria seguir as ordens de Ben, afinal ele era seu Avaliador da condicional.

Após algum tempo vagando, encontraram a nave, parcialmente destruída. Antes de saírem, ambos colocaram capacetes com oxigênio e pegaram algumas armas. Ben ligou seu comunicador para conseguir rastrear qualquer sinal de outros Encanadores, mas até o momento não surgia nada na tela.

Eles aproveitaram um rombo na estrutura externa e entraram. Estava escuro e foram andando com cautela, por causa dos fios expostos e soltando faíscas. O silêncio reinava absoluto, fazendo-os pensar que estavam sozinhos.

Continuaram seguindo, descendo o corredor. Viraram à esquerda e encontraram uma porta fechada, que dava para a sala de comando. Mal Ben abriu-a e uma criatura voou em cima dele.

Assemelhava-se a um réptil gigante bípede e possuía uma cicatriz de triangulo no braço, que era sinal do grupo de piratas ao qual pertencia. Atacou o Mestre Encanador sem piedade, rasgando o macacão com suas garras, arrancando sangue. Ben puxou um de seus bastões do cinto e bateu no agressor, liberando uma descarga elétrica do objeto. O alien soltou o humano e cambaleou para trás, um pouco confuso pelo choque.

Ele soltou um berro enfurecido e voltou sua atenção para Kevin, que estava do outro lado. Correu em sua direção com as mãos esticadas, prontas para atacá-lo. Kevin por sua vez, jogou a arma para Ben e encostou-se à parede atrás dele. De repente, todo o seu corpo estava da mesma cor da parede, cinza-chumbo. Ele levantou uma das mãos, que agora tinha a forma de uma imensa espada e cravou-a na barriga do alien, com força.

O réptil caiu no chão de joelhos, agonizando. Ele se aproximou do outro e cortou sua cabeça fora com um golpe seco.

-Antes que diga alguma coisa, o matei por legítima defesa. –Kevin disse, sua mão voltando a forma original.

Ben levantou-se e sua barriga doeu com o esforço. Olhou para o rasgo no macacão e viu que tinha atingido os músculos, o sangue escorria abundante.

-Temos que terminar de vasculhar a nave. –disse, pressionando o corte.

-Se você não receber tratamento, vai morrer por hemorragia. –Kevin aproximou-se.

-Mas existem pessoas que precisam de mim!

-Peça reforços, você não vai conseguir nada sangrando desse jeito.

O moreno passou o braço de Ben por cima de seu ombro e o levou para a nave deles. Kevin o deitou no chão, depois de retirar os capacetes. Achou a caixa de primeiros socorros e começou a cuidar da ferida.

Teve que abrir o macacão do outro e surpreendeu com o que viu. Afinal, nunca pensaria que Ben poderia ter barriga tanquinho e ser todo definido. Balançou a cabeça e voltou a se concentrar no que realmente importava.

Então chegou à área da ferida, que era profunda. Com cuidado, limpou toda a área, usando um liquido bactericida, que arrancou gemidos de dor de Ben. Kevin terminou de limpar o local, pegou uma agulha e linha e encarou o outro.

-Vou precisar costurar, mas isso vai doer e não temos analgésicos. –sua expressão era séria e determinada. –Consegue suportar a dor?

-Anda logo e termina isso.

Ben fechou os olhos e sentiu a agulha transpassando a borda da ferida, de um lado ao outro, a linha costurando. A dor aumentava cada vez mais, conforme as bordas se aproximavam. No final, acabou apagando, exausto.

Kevin terminou de suturar e limpo a ferida, fazendo um curativo. Sabia que deveria ficar atento a qualquer sinal de infecção ou coisa parecida. Viver tantos anos sozinho e tendo que se virar quando se machucava, lhe trouxeram alguns conhecimentos úteis.

Vendo que o outro apagou, o moreno deu um tapa de leve no rosto de Ben, acordando-o.

-Já estamos em casa? –ele perguntou, ainda confuso.

-Ainda não, mas terminei com a sua ferida. –sentou-se ao lado do outro.

-Por que fez isso?

-Porque você é a minha passagem pra liberdade. –Kevin o encarou. –Até lá, nada de morrer.

Houve um silêncio sepulcral na nave, enquanto voltaram para a Terra. Assim que chegaram ao apartamento, Ben tirou a roupa, com certa dificuldade e deitou na cama, cansado. Já tinha recebido o relatório de que ninguém foi achado vivo na nave perdida e levantaram a suspeita de que poderia ser uma emboscada.

Fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelo torpor. Imagens de suas férias de verão no trailer com o vô Max surgiram, levando-o ao passado.

_Ben passou a mão pela testa, enxugando o suor que escorria. Provavelmente aquele era um dos verões mais quentes que os Estados Unidos já havia enfrentado. Estavam na cidade de Nova York, andando pelo centro. Max precisava comprar peças para seu trailer, que havia quebrado. Enquanto isso, Ben e Gwen conversavam animadamente sobre os filmes que iriam em cartaz._

_Foi quando Ben acabou esbarrando em alguém na sua frente. Ao levantar o rosto para pedir desculpas, viu que era um garoto um pouco mais velho que ele. Suas roupas estavam esfarrapadas e possuía olheiras fundas sob os olhos._

_-Me desculpe. –Ben disse, esboçando um sorriso. –Te machuquei?_

_-Não, mas derrubou meu almoço. –ele se abaixou e pegou o que conseguiu do sanduíche, que estava em pedaços._

_-Parabéns cabeção! –Gwen comentou, dando um tapa no primo. –Desculpe, meu primo é um idiota..._

_-Tudo bem. –o garoto deu de ombros e jogou o sanduíche fora._

_Foi então que se seu estômago roncou bem alto e Ben encarou-o._

_-Posso então te pagar outro? –ele perguntou, inquieto com a situação._

_-Olha, não precisa... _

_-Claro que sim! –Ben sorriu e fez um movimento com a cabeça para que o seguisse. –Espero que goste de KFC._

_Enquanto Max estava na loja de peças, os três foram para uma lanchonete na esquina, chamada KFC, que vendia frango frito em baldes de papel. Sentaram-se em uma mesa e pediram dois baldes, já que o garoto disse que iria apenas beliscar._

_-Você não me disse seu nome. –Ben comentou, enquanto comia e se sujava com o molho._

_-Me chamo Kevin. –ele respondeu, meio sem graça._

_-Eu sou Gwen e esse é o estúpido do meu primo Ben. –a menina sorriu, estendendo a mão._

_Claro que nenhum deles se importou que suas mãos estivessem engorduradas, eram crianças. Acabaram rindo enquanto comiam e faziam brincadeiras com as coxinhas de frango. _

_Depois que a comida acabou, Kevin ainda sentia fome, mas ficou quieto. Enquanto conversavam, seu olhar cruzou com os olhos de Ben e se fixaram neles por alguns segundos. _

_-Eu acho que quero mais um balde! –Ben exclamou, depois de arrotar. –Ainda estou com fome._

_Assim que o balde chegou, ele comeu apenas duas coxinhas e deu o balde para Kevin, alegando que já se sentia satisfeito. Com um sorriso tímido no rosto, ele comeu tudo. Após a refeição, tomaram um milkshake e voltaram para frente da loja onde estava Max._

_-Vem cabeção, temos que ir. –Gwen disse, andando na frente. –Foi um prazer te conhecer Kevin._

_-Ei, onde você mora? –Ben perguntou, ainda parado no mesmo lugar. –Ainda vamos ficar na cidade por mais uns dias, posso te visitar!_

_-Eu... Eu fugi de casa. –Kevin disse, sentindo vergonha de si mesmo por admitir._

_-O que? _

_-É, tive alguns problemas e fugi._

_-Então vamos resolver isso hoje! _

_Ben segurou na mão do outro e o saiu arrastando pela calçada, apesar de mais novo e menor que outro. Encontraram Max e Gwen ali perto, entrando no estacionamento onde estava o trailer._

_Claro que foi difícil convencer seu avô a deixar um menino de rua completamente estranho morar com ele durante alguns dias, mas Ben era conhecido por vencer pelo cansaço. Óbvio que teve de prometer que encontrariam um abrigo para ele quando fossem deixar a cidade._

_Naquela noite, Ben e Kevin foram dormir tarde, conversando. E pela primeira vez na vida, eles não se sentiam sozinhos._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 03**

Ben abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, como num dia de domingo. Ao sentar-se na cama, os pontos repuxaram sua pele, fazendo-o com que ele se lembrasse do que tinha acontecido no dia anterior.

Quem diria que um dos maiores criminosos poderia lhe salvar a vida... Talvez fosse como Gwen comentou, as pessoas realmente poderiam mudar. E esperava que Kevin se enquadrasse nessa lista, porque sabia que no fundo ele era uma boa pessoa, apenas estava no caminho errado.

Claro que isso não mudava o que sentia por ele. A mágoa, a raiva, a dor ainda estavam lá, mesmo após 15 longos anos. Eram coisas que não poderiam ser esquecidas, nem perdoadas só porque o outro resolveu dar uma de "bom samaritano".

Ben respirou fundo e pegou o porta-retrato na mesinha de cabeceira ao lado. Sorriu ao ver a foto, possivelmente era da época mais feliz da sua vida, antes de todo aquele pesadelo começar. Estava na frente de um estádio junto com o vô Max, iriam assistir ao final da NFL do ano, como presente de aniversário de doze anos para o pequeno.

Conforme as recordações vieram à mente, as lágrimas se formaram e desceram pelo seu rosto. Era como se tivesse acontecido ontem...

_Ben foi andando na direção do trailer do seu avô Max animado, tinha várias noticias para contar. Contudo, achou estranho que a porta estivesse aberta, afinal o idoso sempre reclamava sobre isso._

_Ao subir os degraus, ouvindo um choro baixo e abafado. Foi andando na direção do ruído e ao chegar na cozinha, seu mundo caiu completamente. Max estava sentado no chão, encostado na parede, com Kevin abraçado a ele, chorando._

_O mais velho soltou-se do idoso e voltou seu rosto para Ben, arrancando um grito de pavor dele. Kevin estava completamente sujo de sangue, da cabeça aos pés, as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto._

_-Eu não consegui salvá-lo a tempo. _

_Ben deu um passo pra trás, sem conseguir dizer nada. As lágrimas desciam com força e encavam sua visão, mas conseguiu notar que havia uma faca perto de seu avô e que ela também estava suja. _

_-Você... Você matou meu avô! –ele berrou com força. –Como pôde?_

_Kevin levantou-se abrindo os braços, num gesto de rendição e balançando negativamente a cabeça._

_-Não é verdade! Eu tentei salvá-lo, mas cheguei tarde demais!_

_Ben encarou aqueles olhos escuros que o mais velho possuía e todo o sentimento que nutria por ele se perdeu no caos que o acometia no momento._

_-Pega suas coisas e sai daqui. –disse, a voz mais baixa._

_-Benjy..._

_-Só pega suas coisas e vai embora. Não quero nunca mais te ver._

_Kevin soltou um suspiro, como se tivesse sido pego de surpresa. Fungando, ele correu para seu quarto e enfiou tudo o que conseguiu em uma mala e deixou o trailer sem olhar pra trás._

_Ainda no estacionamento de trailer, ele usou uma mangueira para se limpar, apesar do frio que fazia. Terminou de vestir sua roupa, já que estava apenas de cueca quando foi encontrado abraçado ao corpo sem vida de Max._

_Naquela noite, um pedaço do seu coração foi arrancado, deixando uma ferida que jamais iria cicatrizar. Ele saiu correndo do estacionamento, com a toda a velocidade que suas pernas permitiam._

Mais tarde naquele dia, o único barulho na cozinha era dos talheres, enquanto almoçavam. As palavras ditas foram no máximo pedidos para passar o prato da salada ou o suco, nada além disso. Ben ainda não se sentia forte o suficiente para ir trabalhar, devido aos pontos, então iria ficar em casa por alguns dias.

-Obrigado por me ajudar ontem. –ele disse, levantando os olhos e encarando o outro à sua frente. –Mas isso não muda minha opinião.

Kevin deu de ombros, terminando de comer e recostando-se na cadeira.

-Não me importa o que acha. –seu semblante era sério e o tom de voz frio. –Você é o avaliadorda minha condicional, se morresse eu provavelmente levaria a culpa e voltaria pra prisão. E pra lá não volto, a menos que esteja morto.

Ben sentiu um arrepio percorrendo sua espinha.

-Quer saber? –ele largou os talheres no prato, fazendo barulho. –Foda-se!

Ele levantou da mesa e abriu os braços.

-Eu não consigo ficar no mesmo teto que você! –a ira era visível em seu rosto. –Não me importo em perder o emprego, mas aturar o assassino do meu avô na minha própria casa é demais pra mim!

Kevin também se levantou, respirando fundo. Era quase uma cabeça mais alto e mais largo que Ben, mas isso não parecia intimidar o mais novo, que o encarava com ferocidade.

-Eu não pedi pra estar aqui. –ele disse, apontando o dedo no peito do outro. –Fora que, até quando vai continuar cego desse jeito?!

-Do que está falando?! –Ben aproximou-se, cerrando os punhos.

-Como eu poderia matar Max, o homem que me deu uma casa, que me mostrou o que é uma família?

Ben sentiu seus antigos medos tomarem conta de novo dele, envenenando sua mente e entorpecendo a razão.

-Você não tem nem o direito de dizer o nome dele na minha frente!

Foi então que ele deu um soco no rosto de Kevin, acertando-o em cheio. O moreno revidou rapidamente, conseguindo acertar um gancho, que pegou no queixo de Ben e o derrubou no chão.

O mais novo sentiu-se muito tonto e a barriga doía muito. Tentou manter a visão em foco, mas acabou desmaiando no chão da cozinha.

-Merda!

Kevin respirou fundo e procurou se acalmar. Claro que em um momento ou outro iria se deparar com aquele assunto novamente. Por isso ele passou um braço de Ben pelo seu ombro e carregou-o até a sala.

Deitou o outro no sofá e olhou o curativo, que estava sujo de sangue. Kevin refez o curativo e viu que nenhum ponto abriu, para a sorte de ambos. Precisava de espaço pra pensar, então saiu do apartamento e subiu as escadas para o telhado do prédio.

Lá ele sentou no chão e observou o mar à frente. Sabia que não podia deixar-se abalar, precisava seguir em frente com seu plano e obter sua valiosa liberdade. Mas não estava preparado para enfrentar seu passado.

Não quando a pessoa que mais amou em toda sua vida te acusava de algo que não havia feito. Seria incapaz de levantar um dedo sequer contra Max. E ao relembrar dos momentos vividos ao lado dele, Kevin chorou.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 04**

Antes mesmo que abrisse os olhos, a primeira coisa que Ben sentiu conforme sua consciência voltou foi o cheiro de Kevin. Apesar do pouco tempo dormindo no sofá, o travesseiro e a coberta que usou já estavam impregnados com seu cheiro, que se assemelhava a algo amadeirado.

Ele sentou-se no sofá e segurou o travesseiro de Kevin contra o rosto. Lembrou-se da briga tiveram mais cedo e sua mente rodava com tantos pensamentos que surgiam. Sabia que estava sozinho no apartamento pelo silêncio que ecoavam das paredes. Ficou ali divagando quando escutou um barulho na porta. Largou o travesseiro de volta no sofá e levantou o olhar, vendo que o outro acabava de voltar.

-Ah, você já acordou... –Kevin comentou, tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto e prendendo atrás da orelha.

-Eu preciso saber de tudo. –Ben disse, respirando fundo. –Como você mesmo disse, me mantive cego por todos esses anos... A morte do meu avô foi algo muito trágico e evitei qualquer tipo de contato depois do que aconteceu. Mas agora isso acabou.

O moreno sentou na mesinha de centro em frente ao sofá e cruzou as mãos no colo. Ben percebeu como o cabelo dele caia pelos ombros, contrastando com a camisa branca, o quão pálido e cansado ele parecia.

-Naquele dia eu estava saindo do banho, quando escutei alguém batendo desesperadamente na porta do trailer. Max foi atender, enquanto fui trocar de roupa. Vestia a minha cueca quando escutei a pessoa dizendo que sofreu um acidente na rua ali perto e precisava de um telefone, já que ela tinha perdido o celular no acidente. Eu fiquei parado na porta do quarto, apenas observando, quando vi que Max deixou a porta aberta e virou-se de costas para pegar o telefone, a pessoa entrou no trailer sem ele perceber, parecia um garoto de 15 anos... Tentei alertá-lo, mas o garoto foi muito rápido. Tirou uma faca do bolso e atingiu Max nas costas, que se apoiou na parede, assustado. O garoto tirou sua carteira do bolso, levando dinheiro e os cartões do banco. Sai correndo e o garoto deu mais duas facadas no abdômen do seu avô, terminando o serviço. Largou a faca e quando cheguei, me deu um soco no rosto e saiu correndo. Fiquei tonto e demorei alguns segundos pra me recuperar, eu era apenas uma criança... Enfim, peguei panos de cozinha e apertei contra os ferimentos, tentando estancar o sangue, porém era tarde demais. Abracei Max ao perceber que ele estava indo embora e comecei a chorar. Foi aí que você chegou.

Após contar a história, Kevin passou a mão pelos cabelos, parecendo nervoso e incomodado. Ben ficou quieto, digerindo aquilo tudo que ouviu aos poucos, tentando encaixar os fatos. Conforme as memórias daquela noite voltavam e se reuniam com o relato do outro, as lágrimas começaram a se formar.

-Obrigado por me contar tudo... –ele disse rapidamente, atropelando as palavras. –E me desculpe por te julgar tão rapidamente sem ouvir o seu lado.

Piscou algumas vezes, afastando as lágrimas e foi para o seu quarto, quase correndo. Fechou a porta e sentou-se no chão, com as costas apoiadas na lateral da cama. Deixou tudo aquilo que sentia vir à tona e o choro veio forte. Seus ombros sacudiam, conforme as lágrimas desciam abundantes, embaçando sua visão.

Parecia que estava finalmente chorando tudo o que manteve guardado no coração durante quinze longos anos. Provavelmente Kevin conseguiria escutar seu choro do lado de fora, de tão alto que soluçava, mas naquele momento ele não ligava pra isso. Após algum tempo chorando, aos poucos as lágrimas foram diminuindo e finalmente secando.

Sentia-se muito mais leve, como se um peso tivesse sido retirado de seus ombros. Agora sua mente começou a pensar no que faria em seguida. Afinal, havia acusado de Kevin de matar Max. Na época, Ben disse a policia que encontrou seu avô naquele estado, sem saber que tinha cometido o crime. Quando foi perguntado sobre o menino que Max adotou, disse que não sabia onde estava. Os policiais procuraram em Bellwood e cidades próximas, mas nunca acharam o rastro de Kevin.

_Kevin passou a morar com o vô Max no trailer junto com ele. Após longas conversas, descobriram que o garoto fugiu de casa e contataram seus pais, contudo não mostraram interesse em continuar com a guarda do garoto._

_Assim, a guarda judicial foi transferida para Max já fazia um ano. Desde então, eram uma família feliz, apesar de seus dois filhos serem contra. Mesmo sendo um ano mais velho que Ben, Kevin estava atrasado no colégio, por isso preferiu ter Max como professor._

_Moravam em um excelente estacionamento de trailers no centro da cidade e Ben os visitava toda tarde, só saindo de lá à noite. Conforme o tempo foi passando, os garotos perceberam que tinham muitas coisas em comum, viraram melhores amigos e sempre passavam o tempo juntos, sendo inseparáveis._

_Era inverno e pequenos flocos de neve começavam a cair do céu, lentamente. Eles estavam sentados no teto do trailer, observando as estrelas._

_-Sabe, nunca me senti assim antes... –Kevin disse, o coração palpitando no peito. - Tão acolhido e querido._

_-É porque você agora tem uma família que te ama. –Ben respondeu, com um sorriso nos lábios._

_O mais velho sentou-se, encarando o outro à sua frente. Era estranho que tivesse aqueles pensamentos sobre outro garoto, sabia que isso era considerado errado e diferente, mas não possuía controle sobre seus sentimentos._

_Por mais que fosse difícil admitir, estava amando seu melhor amigo. E sabia disso após ler inúmeros artigos em revistas e fazer os testes. O que sentia era exatamente o que estava descrito, então não tinha erro._

_-Uma família que me ama... –ele repetiu a frase, pensativo._

_Ben sentou também, fechando o casaco. Kevin o observava atentamente e seu coração bateu ainda mais rápido quando seus olhares se cruzaram. Aqueles olhos verdes... Nunca havia visto nada parecido em toda a sua vida! Eram de um tom tóxico, intenso e vibrante. O cabelo castanho como chocolate ao leite, a pele levemente bronzeada e as minúsculas sardas no rosto._

_-Você é da minha família agora. –Kevin aproximou seu rosto do outro. –Você me ama?Porque eu amo você, Benjamin Kirby Tennsyon. _

_A pergunta ficou pairando no ar durante alguns segundos. Ben assustou-se com ela, porque sabia qual era a resposta. Já havia perguntado para seus pais como era amar alguém e o que eles responderam batia exatamente como se sentia._

_-E eu amo você, Kevin Ethan Levin. –ele disse com todas as letras, sem hesitar._

_Kevin sentiu seu rosto corar violentamente. Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, tentando dizer alguma coisa. Sabia que aquela resposta não estava relacionada ao fato de fazerem parte da mesma família..._

_Ben segurou o rosto do mais velho e se encaram por alguns segundos. E de um modo muito inseguro e completamente atrapalhado, eles se beijaram, sem língua. _

_Desde então eles sempre se beijavam quando ninguém mais estava olhando. Aos poucos os beijos foram ficando mais ousados, aprenderam a usar a língua, ficando mais tempo juntos. Semanas após o aniversário de doze anos de Ben, eles estavam se beijando deitados na cama de Kevin._

_Max havia saído para fazer compras e iria demorar. Naquele dia, parecia que apenas o beijo não era o suficiente, seus corpos ansiavam por mais e as ereções que tinham era a prova disso. _

_Kevin estava deitado, com Ben por cima. O mais novo passava suas mãos pequenas pelo o corpo do outro, que começava a esboçar as primeiras mudanças com a proximidade da puberdade. Quando o clima começou a esquentar, mudaram de posição e Kevin ficou por cima._

_Estavam tão entretidos na situação, que só perceberam que alguém entrou no trailer quando um copo caiu no chão. Eles se soltaram rapidamente e olharam, deparando-se com Gwen parada no corredor, com as mãos cobrindo a boca._

_Eles a fizeram prometer que guardaria segredo daquilo._

Ben tocou seus próprios lábios ao lembrar-se do grande amor de sua infância e provavelmente de sua vida. Por mais estranho que pareça, ele já havia amado profundamente o detento que estava sob sua custódia.

Chegaram a fazer planos de morar juntos depois que terminassem o ensino médio. Claro que ainda eram muito novos, mas o que sentiam era muito intenso e forte. Quando ninguém estava olhando, trocavam beijos apaixonados e juras de amor eterno.

Infelizmente, o amor que sentiam um pelo outro não conseguiu superar a tragédia de Max. Acabou transformando-se em raiva, amargura e ódio. Acabaram encontrando-se algumas vezes depois do ocorrido e sempre trocavam agressões verbais e até mesmo físicas. Havia se acostumado com isso...E o que faria dali em diante, já as coisas mudaram muito depois daquela relevação?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 05**

Ben levantou-se e secou as lágrimas, respirando fundo. Vestiu uma camisa social, porque assim sua barriga se contraia menos e os pontos não repuxavam, além de uma calça jeans e enfiou os pés nos sapatos.

Saiu do quarto com as chaves do carro na mão e ao chegar na sala, encontrou Kevin deitado no sofá, parecendo dormir. Aproximou-se e ele abriu os olhos, encarando-o.

-Então... –Ben limpou a garganta. –Estava pensando... Você só tem essas roupas que ganhou do Grão-Mestre, que tal a gente sair e comprar outras?

Kevin franziu as sobrancelhas e levantou-se.

-Olha, não é porque te contei o que aconteceu que agora está tudo ótimo entre nós. –disse, observando que os olhos do outro estavam vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar. –Uma ida ao shopping e roupas novas não vão mudar nada.

Ben passou a mão pelos cabelos, parecendo desnorteado. Levantou o olhar e encarou o outro. Aqueles olhos negros como piche sempre o deixavam inquieto, porque sentia que toda vez o que olhava para eles, era sugado cada vez mais para dentro deles e afundava naquela escuridão.

Antigamente era uma escuridão reconfortante, como o escurinho quente embaixo do edredom num dia de frio, depois daquela confusão a escuridão dos olhos de Kevin era gelada e mortal. E após conversarem, Ben pareceu sentir lá no fundo que um dia poderia voltar a sentir aquele calor que os olhos escuros sempre projetaram.

-Olha, eu sei que as coisas nunca mais vão ser as mesmas e que esses 15 anos mudaram nossas vidas. –ele deixou as palavras fluírem. –Foram 15 anos presos a um erro que cometemos e que nos impediu de seguir em frente... Sempre ficamos presos a isso de uma maneira ou outra, mas eu cansei disso.

O moreno sentiu seu coração disparar ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

-Estou cansado de tudo isso, de sentir essa mágoa e dor por você, pelo meu avô... Se chegamos nesse ponto e agora sei tudo o que aconteceu, sinto que finalmente posso continuar de onde parei. Claro que as coisas entre nós não serão as mesmas, mas pelo menos podemos tentar construir um futuro diferente do que foi o passado. Não quero mais errar com você, quero o seu perdão por tudo o que fiz.

"_Ok, isso pareceu um discurso romântico. Não era essa a minha intenção, mas agora está feito."_ Ben pensou, prendendo a respiração, tentando ler a expressão facial do outro.

Kevin respirou fundo, enquanto processava o que ouviu. Sabia que Ben estava certo e estava disposto a seguir em frente, não sabia onde isso iria dar, mas não custava tentar. Quem sabe o futuro não seria melhor do que o passado? Pelo menos poderia viver sem aquela culpa nos ombros.

-Ok... –ele finalmente esboçou um sorriso. –Está tudo perdoado, de verdade.

Eles foram ao shopping perto do apartamento. O lugar era aberto e possuía várias lojas, com praças de alimentação cercadas por fontes e jardins. Foram andando e olhando as vitrines, olhando as roupas.

Claro que todo aquele movimento ainda era estranho para Kevin, que estava acostumado com a rotina da prisão. Ver tantos humanos no mesmo espaço, se divertindo, o deixou contente. Sentia falta de pequenos momentos como aquele, de poder respirar ar fresco, comer o que quiser, andar até as pernas ficarem cansadas...

Pararam em frente a uma loja masculina. Kevin sentiu-se perdido com tantas opções e Ben ajudou, comentando o que estava sendo mais usado ultimamente na Terra. Algumas horas depois, saíram dali com sacolas cheias. O moreno escolheu calças jeans ajustadas às suas pernas torneadas, camisas de vários estilos (de botões, social, com gola V, estampadas, lisas, manga comprida), bermudas, AllStar, botas e sapato, jaqueta e casaco de moletom com gorro. Depois pararam na praça de alimentação e comeram massa.

-Obrigado... –Kevin disse, sentindo-se sem graça. –Isso tudo ainda é... Estranho pra mim.

-De nada... E é estranho pra mim também. –Ben respondeu, com um leve sorriso nos lábios. –Posso te pedir um favor?

O moreno levantou os olhos do prato e encarou o outro.

-Fala...

-Eu sei que pode ser pedir demais, mas será que poderíamos esquecer o que aconteceu? –aqueles olhos verdes brilhavam. –Já que está tudo resolvido e conversado, podemos deixar o assunto de lado.

-Acho justo. –Kevin concordou com a cabeça. –Passei tempo demais focando nisso e perdi muita coisa...

Após comerem, tomaram um café e voltaram para o apartamento já à noite, as estrelas brilhando no céu junto da lua. Naquela noite, Kevin dormiu mais tranqüilo e com um sorriso bobo no rosto, sentindo que tinha se livrado de um peso monstruoso, que o consumiu durante 15 longos anos.

(...)

Semanas passaram-se desde então. Ben fez seu relatório ao Grão-Mestre, dizendo que o detento estava se portando adequadamente e mostrava estar apto para socializar novamente. Claro que não comentou uma palavra sequer sobre terem conversado e se acertado, afinal era algo pessoal.

O Grão-Mestre pareceu satisfeito com o relatório e pediu que a avaliação continuasse, por tempo indeterminado. Também solicitou que o detento fosse aos poucos integrado nas atividades exercidas por Ben.

Dentro do apartamento o clima melhorou, mas ainda pairava aquela certa distância e reserva, nas atitudes, gestos e palavras.

-Ok, já podemos tirar os pontos... –Kevin disse, após retirar o curativo do outro.

Ben estava deitado na cama, apenas observando o moreno. Os cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo perto da nuca, mesmo assim algumas mechas insistiam cair em seu rosto. Ele tinha um olhar concentrado, ao ir cortando os pontos e puxando o fio calmamente.

Ben sentiu seu rosto enrubescer por completo, ao sentir as mãos de Kevin em sua barriga, roçando levemente. Sabia que aquele sentimento era traiçoeiro, mas não tinha como dominar seu coração. Após alguns minutos, os pontos foram removidos e restou apenas uma linha avermelhada no abdômen do mais novo, um lembrete do ataque que sofreu na nave abandonada.

-Obrigado. –ele sentou-se e passou os dedos pela cicatriz.

Kevin olhou para ele e engoliu seco. Era sempre difícil mexer nele e não se lembrar do amor que dividiram no passado. Imagens daquele tempo martelavam sua mente com flashes, toda vez que tocava a pele de Ben.

Continuava sendo macia e tinha o mesmo cheiro, que lembrava cappuccino, apesar de todos os anos de treinamento e trabalho como Mestre Encanador. Ok, sabia que não deveria estar fazendo isso, mas Ben não o olhava no momento, então aproveitou para dar uma boa olhada nele.

O corpo atlético e esguio, com músculos na medida certa, o rosto mais maduro com traços um pouco mais retos do que costumava ser anos atrás, a barba bem rala, a pele levemente bronzeada com algumas cicatrizes espalhadas lá e cá, os pêlos do corpo eram finos e loiros por causa do sol...

O moreno respirou fundo e pegou os restos dos curativos. Ben mexeu-se na cama e automaticamente seu olhar parou no volume que existia por trás da calça de moletom que o mais novo vestia.

Kevin sabia que não deveria estar fazendo aquilo, com muita força de vontade, levantou os olhos e percebeu que Ben o encarava e seus olhos verdes denunciavam que sabia que estava sendo checado.

O moreno limpou a garganta, terminou de pegar as coisas e saiu do quarto rapidamente, enfiando-se no banheiro. Trancou a porta e largou as coisas na pia. Olhou pra baixo e viu que seu corpo já começava a demonstrar que gostou do que viu. Despiu-se da camisa e bermuda que vestia, entrando no chuveiro. A água gelada caia abundantemente e foi até bom, porque o dia estava quente e também sentia que iria pegar fogo.

Apoiou-se na parede de azulejo e desceu a mão até encontrar seu membro. Envolveu-o com certa pressão e começou a se masturbar. Imagens do passado e do presente misturavam-se em sua mente, enquanto se tocava desesperadamente. O gozo veio forte e o espantou, porque mesmo assim não se sentia aliviado o suficiente, precisava de mais.

Enquanto isso no quarto, Ben ouviu que Kevin ligou o chuveiro. Não sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido mais cedo, contudo teve certeza de que aos poucos a barreira entre eles ia diminuindo. Sabia que o moreno estava olhando seu corpo e deixou aquilo acontecer, sentiu-se desejado como há muito tempo não acontecia. Foi difícil esconder a ereção que se foi se formando e quando não dava mais para esconder, Kevin olhou para o volume e saiu do quarto rapidamente.

O chuveiro foi desligado e Ben olhou para a porta do banheiro. Kevin saiu de lá apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, os longos cabelos grudados nas costas e peitoral, a água escorrendo pelo corpo.

Automaticamente, seus olhares se cruzaram. E uma pergunta silenciosa surgiu: até quando continuaram daquele jeito?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Ben fez um sinal para que os Encanadores que estavam atrás dele continuassem andando. O grupo contornou o prédio e assim que se aproximaram da entrada do galpão, houve um grande estrondo, que reverberou por todo o prédio.

Eles saíram correndo de maneira coordenada, afinal todos sabiam o que fazer. Tinham repassado a missão várias vezes. Ben foi à frente, sentindo o suor escorrendo pelas costas. Não podia falhar com os que estavam sob seu comando. Rapidamente, ele abriu a porta do galpão e entrou, sendo seguido pelo grupo.

O local estava um caos total. Kevin berrava e atirava enormes caixas em cima de um grupo de aliens, cuja aparência reptiliana lembrava aquele que havia feito uma armadilha na nave abandonada.

-Beta, em frente! Alfa, comigo! –Ben abriu fogo, atirando nos aliens e saiu correndo pela direita, afim de atingir melhor o seu alvo.

Os Encanadores se dividiram em dois grupos e a luta começou a ficar mais disputada. Ambos os lados trocavam tiros, enquanto se protegiam atrás das caixas que haviam no galpão.

Ben conseguiu matar um réptil com um tiro certeiro e continuou seu caminho, se aproximando do grupo inimigo. Apesar dos tiros, Kevin continuava derrubando os alvos usando força bruta. Seu corpo tinha absorvido metal e fazia barulhos abafados toda vez que acertava algo.

Demorou algum tempo, mas a situação foi controlada pelos Encanadores. Alguns saíram feridos, mas nenhum morreu. Os aliens que sobreviveram foram presos e a carga de_ Dyamantino_ devidamente recuperada e enviada para a base.

Após esperar o reforço chegar e fazer o relatório da missão, Ben voltou para sua nave, totalmente cansado, suado e faminto. Vinha num ritmo frenético de trabalho e isso o estava deixando estressado.

Assim que a porta da nave abriu, encontrou Kevin mexendo no painel, ligando o motor e programando a rota de volta pra Terra. Ele foi pisando forte e girou a cadeira do outro, obrigando-o a encará-lo.

-Você tem noção do risco que causou minutos atrás? –Ben levantou a voz, descontando toda a raiva que sentia. -Que negócio é esse de sair agindo por conta própria? E nosso plano?!

-Os _Repitides _já estavam indo embora, o carregamento estava pronto! –Kevin franziu as sobrancelhas e encarou o outro furioso. –Eu apenas chamei a atenção deles e os segurei enquanto você chegava.

-Essa sua mania de sair arriscando tudo! Temos uma conduta, um código! –o mais novo bufou e apoiou as mãos no braço da cadeira do outro, aproximando o rosto. –SIGA O PLANO!

-Ninguém nunca me disse o que fazer, e não vai ser agora! –o moreno também aproximou o rosto do outro, ficando a milímetros de distância. –Você se esquece de que eu não sou um _Encanador._ Sou apenas um _detento_ cumprindo _liberdade provisória_.

A convivência acabou esmorecendo todas aquelas atitudes mais reservadas que tinham um com o outro. Era como se finalmente estivessem tendo a oportunidade da proximidade que foi arranca pela morte de Max.

Ben ficou ainda mais irritado com aquele comentário de Kevin e encarou o outro. O moreno ficou alguns segundos preso naqueles intensos olhos verdes, sentindo o coração aos poucos aumentar o ritmo. Sabia que estava preso a uma situação que não tinha mais saída.

Por um momento acho que realmente pudesse simplesmente tratar Ben como seu Avaliador e conseguir sua liberdade e assim, se ver livre de todo seu passado. Contudo, ao sentir a força daqueles olhos verdes sobre si, a atração foi inevitável. Estava novamente preso naquela cor estonteante, refém do seu coração.

Kevin olhou para os lábios do outro e sabia que tinha de fazer. Antes que Ben pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e o beijou. No começo, o mais novo ficou surpreso e tentou se soltar, mas acabou relaxado.

Os lábios se uniram e Kevin abriu a boca, permitindo que Ben explorasse sua boca. As línguas se tocaram por inteiro, causando um forte arrepio no mais novo, que gemeu com o contato.

Kevin levantou-se, não terminando o beijo. Sabia que era mais alto que Ben, então passou as mãos pelas costas dele, e parou logo embaixo da bunda. Segurou-o por ali, levantando o outro como se fosse feito de papel e o colocou na borda do painel.

Ben sentia que seu corpo inteiro estava quente e precisava de mais. Apenas beijar Kevin não era o suficiente, era engraçado sentir como o corpo dele estava diferente do que se lembrava.

O moreno ficou entre as pernas do outro, que estavam entrelaçadas em sua cintura. O beijo se intensificando cada vez mais até que Kevin sentiu que já estava completamente rijo e mesmo com os tecidos do macacão, também sabia que Ben estava. Sua mão foi direto no fecho e começou a puxar o zíper pra baixo, quando foram interrompidos por um barulho.

Eles se viraram a cabeça para trás e viram que tinha um Encanador parado perto da porta. Era um _Ultra T_ e apesar de não ter rosto humano, parecia bem envergonhado. Limpou a garganta e coçou a cabeça.

-Senhor... Precisam de você na base. –disse, com a cabeça baixa.

-Sim, já estou indo. –Ben soltou as pernas da cintura de Kevin e ficou de pé. –E Rip, nenhuma palavra sobre o que viu.

-Sim senhor! –Rip fez posição de sentido e saiu da nave.

Kevin e Ben ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, um silêncio constrangedor no ar. O mais novo limpou a garganta, ajeitou o cabelo e fechou o macacão. A nave foi ligada, a porta fechada e foram direto para a base dos Encanadores, sem dizerem uma palavra durante todo o trajeto. Chegando lá, Ben saiu andando rápido pelo local seguido por Kevin, indo diretamente para a sala do Grão-Mestre.

-Finalmente vocês chegaram... –ele disse, descruzando as mãos. –Podemos começar a reunião.

Foi então que Ben percebeu que mais uma pessoa na sala, sua prima Gwen. A ruiva usava um vestido verde longo e parecia à vontade com a situação.

-Que reunião? –Kevin perguntou, sentindo-se intimidado.

-Pensei melhor a respeito da sua condicional e pretendo mudar algumas coisas. –o Grão-Mestre levantou-se da cadeira. –Principalmente sobre Ben ser seu Avaliador, Kevin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

-O que você quer dizer com isso? –Ben franziu as sobrancelhas, sentindo o coração disparando no peito.

-Acredito que, devido a acontecimentos recentes, você não está mais apto para o cargo. –o Grão-Mestre estava sério, seu rosto impassível. –Recebi relatórios um tanto quanto... _Decepcionantes._

Ben sentiu como se o chão não existisse mais. Respirou fundo, tudo ao seu redor parecia estar desmoronando, sua mente girava.

-Com todo o respeito, _Akim,_ mas sempre fui muito comprometido com essa instituição e fiz de tudo o que me pediu. Não entendo o que está acontecendo agora... Que relatórios foram esses? Eu gostaria de ter acesso a eles.

-Querido, acalme-se. –Gwen levantou da cadeira e andou até ele, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. –Claro que quando o Grão-Mestre Akim resolveu colocar Kevin em condicional, alguns Encanadores foram deslocados para acompanhar o caso. Ou seja, vocês dois estavam sendo vigiados. Ele precisava saber se o trabalho estava sendo feito corretamente.

Algo naquilo tudo estava estranho demais e nada poderia convencer Kevin do contrário. Ele fixou seus olhos em Gwen e observou cada detalhe nela. Claro que havia se tornado uma mulher extremamente atraente, porém existia algo no olhar dela que deixava Kevin inquieto.

-Mas é claro que está sendo feito corretamente! –Ben elevou um pouco a voz, o desespero se infiltrando lentamente por seus pensamentos. –Kevin tem me ajudado muito, com seu conhecimento sobre o Submundo, temos conseguido prender gangues inteiras e...

-Não é disso que estou falando, _Mestre Tennyson_. –Akim fez um gesto com a mão, impaciente. –A questão é que os relatórios que eu recebi indicaram que você... –ele respirou fundo, como se precisasse ter coragem para falar. –Que você tem uma relação amorosa com o detento 6901.

A notícia atingiu seu estomago como um soco, deixando-o sem ar por alguns instantes. Ben estava tão atordoado que simplesmente não reparou no leve sorriso que sua prima esboçava, nem no brilho intenso de seus olhos.

-Esses Encanadores que ficaram responsáveis por vigiarem vocês, perceberam uma proximidade que não era para existir. Você comprou roupas para ele, o colocou em sua equipe e até mesmo lhe deu um uniforme! Isso são ações típicas de um humano apaixonado!

-Sinceramente senhor, acredito que seus homens estão equivocados no julgamento das ações do _Mestre Tennyson_. –Kevin deu um passo para frente e falou, mesmo sem ser convidado. –Certas questões foram esclarecidas e ele me ofereceu ajuda para melhorar. Sei que não posso apagar os crimes que cometi, mas quero ter uma nova chance. E ele me ofereceu isso.

-Esse ponto até entendo, a condicional é justamente para readaptar o detento e lhe dar uma nova chance. –Akim parecia não querer ceder. –Agora acredito que seus métodos foram além do necessário e totalmente fundamentos em sentimentos, Mestre Tennyson. Por isso chamei sua prima até aqui e passei a guarda da condicional para ela.

-Espero que você não fique chateado, Ben. –Gwen o encarou. –Porém eu sou a melhor escolha no momento...

Ben respirou fundo e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os. Estava completamente impotente diante da situação e não tinha o que fazer, a decisão já estava tomada. Ele retirou a estrela dourada de seu macacão, que representava sua patente de Mestre Encanador, pegou seu comunicador e o distintivo, deixando tudo na mesa de Akim.

-Me desculpe, mas não posso continuar trabalhando para uma instituição que não confia no meu trabalho. Em momento algum meu juízo ou senso de julgamento foi afetada pela convivência com Kevin Ethan Levin.

Ele simplesmente virou as costas e caminhou na direção da porta, ignorando os pedidos de Gwen e Akim. Trocou um último olhar com Kevin e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Aquela situação tinha ficado completamente insustentável... Sentia-se traído por Akim, que colocou Encanadores para verificarem seu trabalho.

Óbvio que quando aceitou o cargo de Avaliador de condicional, jamais fosse esperar que as coisas com Kevin pudessem se acertar, depois de tantos anos. Porém isso não tinha afetado seu raciocínio critico, nem sua capacidade de avaliar uma pessoa.

Vinha seguindo os protocolos e tentando integrá-lo novamente à sociedade...Ok, Ben admitia que sair beijando loucamente um detento na nave não fazia parte das regras, mas acabou acontecendo.

Vários questionamentos invadiam a mente de Ben, enquanto ele caminhava pelos corredores da base. Recebia alguns olhares desconfiados, afinal não usava mais a estrela dourada no peito.

Subiu até o último andar e entrou em sua nave. Ao sentar no banco do piloto, finalmente conseguiu relaxar um pouco mais, não fazia idéia do que faria ali em diante, mas por enquanto não tinha intenção de voltar a trabalhar para Akim. Deixou o comando da nave em piloto-automático e voltou para a Terra.

(...)

Depois da demissão inesperada de Ben, Akim estava extremamente irritado e nervoso. Acertou as papeladas com Gwen, fazendo a mudança oficial de Avaliador. Kevin apenas observava, com o pensamento longe.

Ficou acertado que o detento seria alocado em um apartamento especial dos Encanadores, sendo monitorado 24h, na cidade de Bellwood. Gwen seria responsável por observá-lo e reabilitá-lo para a convivência com outros humanos por um período de dois meses.

Assim que tudo foi resolvido, Gwen deixou da sala do Grão-Mestre acompanhada de Kevin.

-Espero que não fique chateado comigo... –ela disse com sua voz melodiosa. –Mas sabe com o é, _negócios negócios, família à parte._

-Esse seu teatrinho de prima preocupada pode ter funcionado para Akim, mas eu conheço seus métodos. –ele parou de andar e a encarou, sua fúria transbordando pelo olhar. –Você sempre me odiou, desde quando Ben me tirou das ruas. Ainda não entendi o motivo dessa palhaça, mas fica o aviso: minha paciência é curta.

Ele continuou andando, pisando forte e de passos rápidos. Gwen vinha logo atrás, o barulho do salto ecoando pelos corredores. Também foram até o último andar e escolheram uma nave, depois voltaram para a Terra.

O minúsculo apartamento no qual Kevin ficaria era no último andar de um prédio no centro da cidade. Sem muitos móveis ou qualquer coisa decorativa, apenas a mobília e equipamento necessário.

-Então é aqui que você fica. –Gwen fez um gesto com a mão. –Volto amanhã para iniciarmos o treinamento.

Antes de fechar a porta e sair, ela sorriu ao perceber o ódio no olhar de Kevin. Ele bufou e sentou na cama dura, olhando a paisagem pela janela. Existia apenas um banheiro, um espaço que servia como cozinha e um cômodo que seria uma sala/quarto.

Agora ele estava completamente sozinho, sentindo-se perdido e confuso. Finalmente quando as coisas pareciam se encaminhar, a vida lhe dava uma rasteira e mudava o curso novamente. Kevin estava acostumado a se adaptar e conseguir tirar vantagem das mudanças, porém dessa vez, não conseguia ver uma saída.

No dia seguinte, Gwen voltou a seu apartamento, estonteante num vestido preto esvoaçante. Depois de passar algum tempo treinando com sua avó em Anodyne, ela ficou mais forte e melhor que sua própria instrutora, o que a levou ao nível de anodita mais poderosa.

Gwen iria usar seus poderes para vasculhar por completo a mente de Kevin, procurando conhecer suas motivações para conseguir saber se ele estava apto a conviver novamente em sociedade.

-Já vou avisando que minha mente é um lugar horrível e muito sujo... Se é difícil até pra eu conseguir suportar tudo o que tenho aqui... –ele bateu a ponta do dedo indicador na têmpora esquerda. -Pra você então será impossível.

-Não adianta querer me assustar, não vai funcionar. –Gwen fez um gesto com a mão, mostrando-se impaciente.

-Ok, então! –Kevin mostrou as palmas das mãos, num gesto de rendição. –Mas não diga que não lhe avisei... É melhor correr enquanto ainda pode.

A ruiva respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Conforme foi se concentrando, ao seu redor foi formando uma aura cor rosa florescente, comum dos anodytas. Essa aura cresceu ainda mais e formou tentáculos e foram na direção de Kevin e se enrolaram em volta de sua cabeça, estabelecendo a conexão mental entre eles.

Gwen conseguiu visualizar uma porta à sua frente, com uma placa de "Área Perigosa – Mantenha Distância" colada. Mais uma vez ignorando o aviso, ela girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta.

O local era escuro e não dava para ver muita coisa, mesmo assim ela deu um passo para frente e entrou na mente de Kevin. Quase que imediatamente arrependeu-se de não ter dado a devida atenção aos avisos dele, pois foi bombardeada por imagens diversas em flash, de memórias antigas e novas, misturadas com odores e sensações.

Era o _caos_.

Gwen tentou desfazer a conexão, mas simplesmente não conseguia sair dali, estava perdida no labirinto das memórias. Viu Kevin praticamente banhado em sangue com o corpo desfalecido de Max ao seu lado... Ouvia gargalhadas que se transformavam num choro de criança ecoando... Cenas de assassinatos impiedosos e orgias se confundindo, criando uma visão bizarra e confusa... Passou pelas lembranças de quando ele morava na rua, com fome e frio, tendo que se submeter a situações humilhantes, como ser molestado por homens bem mais velhos pra conseguir dinheiro... Quando ele encontrou Ben anos depois e tentou roubar o poder do Omnitrix, se transformando naquela besta horrenda... Os crimes que cometeu, o dinheiro fácil que vinha aos montes...

Tudo aquilo estava sendo de mais para Gwen, que não conseguia respirar direito. Ela berrou, caindo de joelhos na sala do apartamento, as lágrimas de dor rolando pelo rosto e molhando o carpete barato. Foi então que de repente, aquele ataque furioso cessou por completo.

A ruiva sentia que os ouvidos zumbiam por causa do silêncio. Imagens de Ben começaram a surgir lentamente, dele sorrindo e feliz, outras dele furioso e lutando contra Kevin... Deles se beijando logo após o aniversário de doze anos de Ben, Gwen viu a si mesma sob o ângulo da visão dele, completamente horrorizada com o que presenciou... Depois passou para quando eles se beijaram na nave, a interação de seus corpos, a sensação de desejo que surgiu no momento... As lembranças voltaram lá trás, depois do assassinato de Max, quando Kevin estava sozinho e se masturbava com raiva, lembrando dos olhos verdes de Ben e fantasiando sujar seu rosto com gozo, humilhando-o como seu escravo sexual... E então o caos voltou a reinar, com imagens diversas de todas as fantasias mais ousadas dele com Ben, fodendo-o sem piedade de todos os jeitos possíveis.

A conexão mental desfez-se no momento que Gwen vomitou no carpete. Kevin ficou parado em seu lugar, sentado na cama apenas observando, com um leve sorriso no rosto. Ele tinha controle sobre sua mente e fez questão de simplesmente jogar tudo com força na cara dela. Sabia que aquilo poderia simplesmente acabar com seu plano de conseguir a tão sonhada liberdade, porém tinha que dar o troco na ruiva, só pela audácia dela em entrar no caminho.

Gwen respirou fundo, ainda sentindo seu abdômen se contrair. Realmente, o que viu era sujo, imoral e grotesco demais. Nunca pensou que por trás daquele rosto de linhas duras poderia existir tal podridão. Contudo, percebeu que lá no fundo que ele se transformava quando estava perto de Ben, que seu primo era capaz de conseguir trazer à tona o melhor de Kevin.

Ela acabou vomitando mais uma vez e caiu no carpete, sentindo-se exausta e tremendo. Kevin levantou, caminhou na direção dela e ajoelhou-se perto, segurando o rosto de Gwen com a mão, forçando-a lhe encarar.

-E olha que ainda nem lhe mostrei tudo o que guardo... –seus lábios formaram um sorriso maldoso. –Então vou dar mais um aviso: fique longe do meu caminho, vadia. Porque da próxima vez eu não serei misericordioso.

Ele levantou e saiu do apartamento, deixando-a sozinha.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 08**

Kevin olhou ao redor, sentindo-se confuso. Agora que tinha deixado o apartamento e estava na rua, não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Era impossível precisar o nível de seqüela que seu ataque mental causou em Gwen, porém como ela era forte, com certeza se recuperaria rapidamente. Além do que, ele não tinha a intenção de matá-la ou coisa parecida, apenas deu um susto de verdade e mostrou que não estava pra brincadeira...

O moreno foi andando na rua sem destino, até que encontrou um orelhão. Precisava falar com Ben e contar o que tinha acontecido, afinal era a prima dele. Kevin tirou o fone do gancho e ao escutar a linha do outro lado, parou.

Sentia que mais uma vez tinha machucado Ben, destruído sua família. Sempre que entrava no caminho dele, alguém saia ferido, estava cansado disso. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Agora tinha que enfrentar as conseqüências de frente, sem fugir como fez na época de Max.

Ele apoiou a mão livre no aparelho e se concentrou, liberando uma descarga de energia, mentalizando o telefone do mais novo. O aparelho zumbiu e começou a fazer a ligação, Ben atendeu no quarto toque.

-Alô? –sua voz parecia sonolenta.

-Ben, sou eu, Kevin. –ele sentiu seu coração disparando no peito.

-Ah, oi... –ele pareceu despertar levemente. –Perai, como você tá me ligando?  
-Estou num orelhão. –Kevin apertou o fone contra o ouvido. –Enfim, preciso falar com você... Acabei de fazer uma _merda _muito grande.

-O que aconteceu? Me conta...

-A sua prima... Ela foi tentar ler a minha mente e fiquei puto e... –o moreno foi se atropelando nas palavras, falando muito rápido, sem pausa pra respirar.

-Calma! Faz o seguinte... –deu pra ouvir a respiração de Ben do outro lado. –Vem aqui pra casa e a gente conversa. Você tá aonde?

-Estou em frente ao Starbucks da Av. Kennedy...

-Ok, então segue reto até o final da avenida, vira à direita, anda mais um quarteirão e você vai ver meu prédio.

-Daqui a quinze minutos estarei ai.

-Vem que eu tô esperando.

Kevin desligou o telefone, colocando o fone no gancho e sentindo os ombros finalmente relaxarem. Era impressionante o efeito calmante que Ben tinha sobre ele. Começou a caminhar pelas ruas rapidamente, desejando chegar o mais breve possível. Como dito no telefone, em quinze minutos ele já estava diante da porta de Ben, apertando a campainha.

O mais novo atendeu, usando apenas cueca box branca e os cabelos castanhos totalmente revoltos. Bocejou e coçou os olhos, parecendo cansado. Esboçou um leve sorriso quando seus olhares se cruzaram.

-Acabei acordar... –ele brinca e dá passagem para o outro entrar, fechando a porta depois.

-Mas são duas da tarde. –Kevin o encara, levantando as sobrancelhas.

-Agora que sai do emprego, sou um vagabundo em tempo integral. –Ben ri de si mesmo e vai pra cozinha.

Enquanto ele prepara a água e o pó na cafeteira, Kevin senta em uma cadeira perto, observando-o atentamente. O moreno percorre o corpo do outro com seus olhos, sugando cada detalhe... O modo como os músculos se esticam e contraem enquanto ele se move, as curvas de seu físico atlético e esguio. Kevin respira fundo e solta o ar lentamente, procurando manter a mente focada no que veio fazer ali. Não esperava ser pego de surpresa daquele jeito.

Ben sente que está sendo observado pelo moreno, sua pele se arrepia por inteiro, mas ele contém como se nada estivesse acontecendo, fazendo sanduíches, esperando o café ficar pronto. Sabia perfeitamente que deveria se controlar, afinal vestia apenas cueca e qualquer excitação ficaria totalmente visível.

-Então, me conta com calma o que a Gwen fez... –ele comentou, enquanto colocava tudo pronto na mesa.

-Ela apareceu hoje lá no apartamento, pra começar o treinamento. Disse que iria vasculhar minha mente em busca de traços que poderiam representar uma ameaça a sociedade... –Kevin mordeu seu sanduíche, falando de boca cheia. –Daí por um instante, fiquei puto com tudo o que ela fez e resolvi terminar com essa palhaça, soltando minhas memórias mais podres.

-Mas isso tudo só porque ela tomou meu lugar na sua avaliação de condicional? –Ben bebericou o café.

-Na verdade, isso foi apenas a gota d'água...

_Já tinha passado cerca de uma semana desde o aniversário de Ben e que sua prima havia flagrado ele e Kevin se beijando. Assim que Max foi para a cozinha preparar o jantar, Gwen voltou seu rosto para Kevin, o doce sorriso que tinha mostrado ao avô se desmanchando rapidamente, dando lugar a uma expressão séria e dura._

_-Vamos direto ao ponto: quero você longe do Ben. –sua voz era baixa e ríspida._

_-Nossa, a priminha ficou com ciúme? –Kevin levantou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços._

_-Não estou brincando, vira-lata. –ela apontou o dedo para ele, seus olhos emitiam um brilho cruel. –Quero que você termine sei lá o que tiver com ele e vá embora daqui. Você não pertence a esse mundo..._

_-Se realmente quiser me deixar com medo, precisa fazer melhor do que apontar um dedo. –ele baixou a voz no tom dela, mostrando seu lado mais frio. –Cresci nas ruas, garota._

_Foi então que ela sorriu de forma doce e meiga, levantando-se da mesa._

_-E esse é o seu ponto fraco. Você é inexperiente com relações humanas, só conhece a força bruta das ruas pra ganhar as coisas. E no meu mundo, de onde Ben e eu nascemos, é o discurso e a atuação que comandam. _

_Gwen aproximou-se dele, os olhos verdes cintilavam._

_-Vou ser justa com você, vou lhe dar a chance de ir embora agora mesmo. Invente uma desculpa e suma, sei que é com nisso._

_-Jamais. –Kevin também aproximou seu rosto, levantando da mesa e apoiando as mãos espalmadas na mesa. –Nunca abandonaria Max e Ben, eles são minha família agora._

_-Ok então, se você prefere assim... –ela sacudiu os ombros e se afastou. –Mas lembre-se de que eu o avisei. Nem tente jogar, porque tenho um Royal Flush na mão e você está com a mão vazia._

_A partir desse encontro, as coisas desceram ladeira abaixo. Com sua malicia e pericia social, Gwen conseguiu fazer com que todos na família ficassem desacreditados em Kevin. Os únicos que permaneciam ao lado dele eram seu primo e o avô._

_Após o assassinato de Max, Ben ficou completamente arrasado e passou a dedicar-se a carreira. Devido aos rumos diferentes que suas vidas tomaram Ben vez ou outra encontrava com Kevin nas patrulhas e sempre brigavam violentamente, isso deixava Gwen tranqüila, sabendo que seu primo nunca iria voltar a se relacionar com o outro. Até que Akim resolveu conceder a liberdade condicional._

-Eu realmente não podia imaginar isso! –Ben terminou o café e largou a caneca na mesa, sentindo-se anestesiado pelo que ouviu. –Meu mundo está cada vez mais virando de cabeça pra baixo...

Ele respirou fundo e passou a mão pelo rosto, procurando se acalmar. As coisas que Kevin havia lhe contado faziam sentido ao se lembrar do passado... Sentia-se sem chão, porque muitas coisas que para ele eram verdades incontestáveis cariam por terra, desde que passou a conviver novamente com o moreno.

-Me desculpe. –Kevin disse, sua voz era grave.

-Pelo que?

-Toda vez que entro na sua vida eu acabo destruindo algo... –ele levantou-se rapidamente, nervoso. –Não sei o que vai acontecer com a minha pena depois desse ataque... Mas eu... Eu fico muito feliz por ter tido a oportunidade de voltar a falar com você... Toda vez que te via, sentia que ainda existia algo pendente entre nós e que eu precisava resolver.

Ben encarou o outro, sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido. Nas vezes em que se viram, ficava feliz por saber que o outro estava vivo e furioso ao mesmo tempo. Os sentimentos que nutria por ele eram confusos e intensos. Ben sabia que toda vez que encarava aqueles olhos negros e profundos, sentia que estava se afogando numa poça de petróleo, sendo sugado lá pro fundo e que não iria poder se salvar.

-Você não destrói nada. –ele sorriu, sentindo seu rosto corar de leve. –Apenas remodela as coisas sob um novo formato.

E quem disse que ele iria querer voltar pra superfície? Não tinha nada mais a perder, então que fosse até o fundo, sendo completamente engolido por aqueles olhos negros. A salvação não era uma opção.

-Agora vai tomar um banho e trocar de roupas, você está péssimo! –Ben levantou e saiu da cozinha, indo na direção do seu quarto.

No canto inferior do armário, estavam guardadas as roupas que tinha comprado pra Kevin naquela ida ao shopping. Escutou o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado e ficou parado algum tempo, observando as peças e lembrando-se do dia. Separou uma camiseta e uma bermuda. Riu de si mesmo ao pegar uma cueca box preta para o outro. A que ponto a relação deles tinha chegado?

Ao virar-se pra sair do quarto, viu Kevin saindo do banheiro, o corpo completamente molhado, a água ainda escorrendo, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Ben deixou a razão de lado e agiu puramente por instinto, indo até o moreno, segurando seu rosto e lhe dando um beijo.

Era mais baixo, porém isso não era uma desvantagem no momento. Ben não esperou por permissão e enfiou a língua na boca do outro, desbravando-a por completo, com fome, com urgência.

Ouviu um gemido de protesto quando arrancou a toalha de Kevin. Puxou-o para si pela cintura e empurrou na direção da cama. O mais velho foi pego de surpresa e estava estirado na cama, nu e molhado.

Viu o outro se aproximando, os olhos verdes escuros de desejo e uma ereção começando a despontar na cueca e entendeu o recado. Palavras eram inúteis nesse momento. E por Deus, como desejava aquele momento também.

Eles se beijaram intensamente. Ben estava por cima e sentado sobre a pelve do detento, sentindo que o clima começava a esquentar. Ele passou a mão por baixo da cabeça dele e envolveu uma mão na farta cabeleira molhada, puxando o rosto do outro para mais perto.

-Hoje eu vou fazer você gemer meu nome.

E sem qualquer aviso prévio, o beijou, depois foi descendo os beijos pelo largo tórax e abdômen de Kevin, sentindo os músculos se contraindo sob a pele pálida. E nossa, como aquele corpo era um convite ao pecado. Cada curva parecia milimetricamente feita apenas para o prazer, os músculos trabalhados na medida certa, duros e resistentes.

Mesmo nunca tendo feito isso na vida, Ben tinha noção do que fazer com aquele membro rígido e latejante que o esperava. Passou a língua entre os lábios antes de abocanhá-lo, salivando de excitação.

-Porra! –Kevin gemeu alto, ao sentir o interior macio, quente e molhado da boca de Ben em seu membro.

Aquilo era enlouquecedor! O mais novo sabia como conduzir a situação muito bem, que pontos eram melhores para lamber, sugar... Ele deixou o membro de Kevin molhado de saliva, depois passou a masturbá-lo rapidamente, enquanto dava rápidas lambidas no prepúcio.

Desde que foi preso, há três anos, ele não sabia o que era sexo ou receber um oral... E depois de tanto tempo, sentia seu corpo entrando em frenesi. Ainda mais após olhar pra baixo e ver Ben o encarando de voltar, com aqueles olhos verdes intensos. Nem conseguiu avisar nada, apenas contraiu as nádegas e gozou com força, liberando o que havia guardado há muito tempo. Sentiu-se extasiado e leve, um pouco sonolento.

E quase gozou de novo, ao ver o que o mais novo simplesmente engoliu tudo e ainda lambeu os lábios, encarando-o com um olhar sem vergonha. Aquilo foi demais. Kevin sentou na cama e puxou Ben pelos cabelos castanhos.

-Me fode.

-O que? Eu não ouvi.

-_Me fode, Benjamin._ –ele gemeu no ouvido do outro e depois lambeu a orelha.

Eles se beijaram novamente, enquanto Ben tirava sua cueca. Seu membro também não ficava muito atrás no quesito tamanho e largura. Sentou na cama e puxou Kevin para sentar no seu colo.

O moreno delicadamente colocou o dedo em sua boca, brincando com a língua. Depois o retirou molhado e devido a sua habilidade de absorver qualquer material, conseguiu fazer com que sua mão produzisse saliva e passou por todo membro de Ben, lubrificando-o.

Foi então que Kevin deixou o membro do mais novo deslizar lentamente para dentro do seu canal. No começo foi apertado e incomodo, mas após ver a cara de satisfação e prazer de Ben, conseguiu relaxar e aproveitar melhor o momento.

A partir dali, as estocadas foram ficando mais intensas e profundas. A cama rangia sob o peso deles, o ar se encheu de gemidos, seus corpos suavam e se entrelaçavam. Kevin se mexia como uma vadia, sua pelve rebolando e se chocando contra a de Ben, controlando o ritmo do jeito mais prazeroso possível pros dois.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, até que o mais novo gozasse dentro do outro, soltando um gemido alto de prazer. Beijaram-se e tombaram deitados na cama, sem fôlego. Ben não pôde deixar de notar que o corpo inteiro de Kevin estava mais rosado, com mais cor, principalmente o rosto, nas bochechas. Seus cabelos se espalhavam pelos travesseiros e havia um sorriso nos lábios. Um sorriso genuíno de felicidade... Como haviam compartilhado na noite em que se declararam há tantos anos.


End file.
